Forbidden Love
by JollyCans
Summary: When Finn and Jake go on an adventure, they meet the beautiful Rosaray. Finn immediatly falls for her, but can their love last forever?


**I am so proud of this story. Lol.**

* * *

Finn and Jake made their way to a forest that all the candy folk said was suspicious. Finn loved solving mysteries, and jake was a good companion to do it with. It was a warm day and the sun was shining brightly.

"Finn! I think I found something!" Jake called.

Something rustled in the bushes. Suddenly they heard a scream, and a giant orange monster (GOM) came hurtling towards them with a limp body in his hands.

"Run!" Jake screamed.

"No! I'll fight him!" Finn screamed, but then he noticed the limp body the GOM was holding was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had dirty blonde hair, but he couldn't see the color of her eyes. She was a human.

In Finn's long admiration of the girl he didn't notice that GOM was coming towards him and then the GOM kicked him and he flew backward and hit a tree. And then the world went black.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, are you ok?" Finn heard someone's voice call. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into bright, green, beautiful eyes and golden brown hair in his face that tickled his cheeks. But he didn't care. The voice calling to him was ever so beautiful, like a goddess standing in the sun's rays. He took her hand in hopes of never letting go.

"Wow, you're really sweet" said the beautiful girl

"You're so beautiful!" Finn exclaimed'

The girl smiled. she had slight dimples in her face as she smiled and Finn noticed for the first time that she had blue dip-dyed hair and it looked so gorgeous.

"I know" she cooed

"My home town sent me away into the future because I was too beautiful to live there. too many boys were in love with me and everyone was jealous. people would give me free stuff because i was so beautiful. but soon that became a problem."

Finn listened intently, for he couldn't even do otherwise.

"The government went in so much debt that they couldn't even pay workers. I had to be sent away".

Finn gave her a pitied look. then, suddenly remembering the earlier scene he asked, "where are we?"

the girl sighed. "in the middle of a forest. we need to get home. But i fear with your conditions we may not be able to venge through the forest. especially since it is the night".

Finn thought for a moment. He was a hero! he had to figure something out. what could heal anything?

and then he had it

"true love's kiss!" he blurted, and the girl's eyes grew wide. "Of course!" then she lunged at him.

"Wait!" Finn said

The beautiful girl stopped

"Before we kiss, I must know your name" Finn said

"It's Rosaray" she said. And then they kissed.

* * *

bubbles aroused in Finn's stomach. And he knew. he just knew. that he loved Rosaray more than anyone. even princess bubblegum. even flame princess. even jake. even the candy people and his job as a hero. He loved her!

"Now that you're all better, i think we should head back into the forest and go forth to our destinies". Rosaray said.

later that day, they walked hand in hand through the forest. finally rosaray said she was tired so they took a rest. Finn put his arm around rosaray as they sat.

"finn. i need to tell you something". rosaray said. her tone was serious. "My real name is not Rosaray. well, it is now, but it didnt used to be. it used to be Mary-Sue. But it was too perfect of a name, so i had to change it to rosaray".

"I think both names are beautiful" Finn said with passion

* * *

Jake crawled, dragging himself through the forest.

"Finn!" he called desperately, clinging tightly to a tree branch. "Where are you?" Jake started to cry. He sobbed into his hands, thinking about only one thought. How much he was going to miss roleplaying the ice king.

He did not care for the lady Rainicorn, for she did not give him as much joy as roleplaying did. Finn, his best pal, he didn't care. He probably had an overly-perfect girl as his GF already. Jake was about to give up, but then he heard giggling. He looked up, and saw Finn, and a overly-beautiful, amazing girl, together, birds flying over them, and a rainbow above. He gasped! Finn was only 15! Way too young for a GF!

Jake knew he had to do something, so this tragedy would never happen. He could not let Finn and beautiful girl be together. For they would go to stair 15, and that's very bad. Jake remembered when he had stair 15 with lady rainicorn. Then he got puppies, and they were adorable! Except that TV had told him to jump into a volcano. That was painful. But he liked the kissy-clowns. :)

Anyway, Jake gasped and shielded his eyes from the girls sheer beauty, and ran towards them. "Stooooooppppp!" he cried out. "Shes a mary-sue!"

The girl gasped and started crying. Then Jake shivered, falling to his knees. He looked up at the sky, tears cascading down his face. 'This is the end' he thought, before laying on the ground. He didn't even feel the kicks that he received from his 'best pal,' who now was falling under the spell of a mary sue.

Then, he closed his eyes, and everything went black.

* * *

Finn kicked his former BFFs body once again, his new beautiful girlfriend crying. She ran over to him and wept into his shoulder.

"Oh finn!" She sobbed. "Thank you for destroying that, that MONSTER!" She fell to her knees, hair flying in the wind. Finn rolled jakes body away from them, and they kissed passionatly again.

Later, they walked to lady rainicorns house, holding hands.

"Hello, Finn, overly beautiful lady, where's jake?" lady said, smiling at them.

"Oh, he died." Finn said, stepping into the house. He shrugged at Jake's wife's shocked and hurt expression, and lay down on her couch, Rosaray next to him.

"Don't you care?! he was your best friend and my loving husband!" lady said, crying into her hand-things.

"Whatevs." Finn said. "I never needed him anyway. Now I have this beautiful girl." Then they kissed.

* * *

After they left a sobbing lady rainicorn, they walked hand-in-hand to Candy kingdom.

Princess bubblegum waved to them. "Hello, Finn-cutie! Ready for our date?"

"What date?" Finn asked, kissing Rosaray RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!

"AH! Banana guards! It's a mary sue! I remember her from a thousand years ago!" She said. "She destroyed the village with her beautifullness!"

"Don't say that about her!" Finn slapped PB. "Bad princess! Go to your room!" PB pouted and started crying, peeking through her hands. "I said, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

PB walked away, a scientific way to destroy the mary-sue appeared in her mind. She raced to her lab, pushing everything off her table and grabbing a paper and pencil.

"Yes, yes. Burn her? Not painful enough. Stabbing? good… what about heating a blade and killing her! Yes, yes, YES! Perfect!"

* * *

Finn and Rosaray sat down together, and she ordered him to take off his hat. He agreed, and she gasped. "It's so shiney!" she said, stroking it.

but then, far from firm's expectations, she turned away. There was a sad look in her eyes. "Alas, Finn, that is why we can not be together"

finn bit back a choke. She couldn't be serious.

"finn, your hair is just... too... shiny". She finally said through tears."I must go back now. To my home and marry another man. Finn, you're hair is more beautiful than mine. And so, as I am certain you understand, I must be the only human with beautiful hair and features. So I must bid you farewell". She said, nearly sobbing, and dashed of into the woods, her blue dip-dyed hair flying behind her.

And that was the last finn saw of beautiful Rosaray.

* * *

Finn woke with a start.

"Whoa!" he said, rubbing his head. "That was a crazy dream!" Jake looked at him weirdly.

"What was your dream." he asked. Finn told him, aand his Best friend just laughed.

"Finn, you have the craziest dreams. Let's go eat breakfest."

* * *

In the forest, a beautiful girl slowly grinned, showing off her pointed teeth.

"The mary-sue revolution has begun!" she shouted, and hundreds of other perfect girls crawled from the trees and holes in the ground, hissing in agreement.

"First giving Finn a strange dream, and next on the list, is ATTACK!" they all roared, and ran to the treehouse.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**You like? A mary-sue fic! Lol.**


End file.
